1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming method, and a computer readable storage medium stored with image forming program. The invention relates particularly to an image forming device, an image forming method, and a computer readable storage medium stored with image forming program for proof-printing, i.e., printing a certain page of a printing job for a confirmation purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device that is used for light printing jobs typically is equipped with a stacker of a large capacity for keeping printed sheets in stacks. The stacked paper is taken out by opening a door of the stacker and the stacker is used with the door closed during printing.
Therefore, since the door is closed while the paper discharged from the image forming unit is stacked in the stacker, it is difficult to visually check the quality of the images formed on the paper from the outside.
In order to solve this problem, an image forming device is proposed in which the discharge destination of printed paper is switched from a primary stacking unit that prevents visual checks of images printed on paper to a secondary stacking unit that allows visual checks of images printed on paper when a certain condition is satisfied, e.g., a certain number of pages is printed, and later switching again to the primary stacking unit. See Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-2005-153374.
However, the image forming device disclosed in said patent document has a problem that, if an image forming device that is to be used is currently involved in printing a previous job, it is impossible to check the image quality of the next printing job or anything thereafter by actually printing certain pages thereof until after the printing of the current job is completed.